


take all the courage you have left

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Crying, Demons, Family, Fluff, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Minor Character Death, Reapers, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: No matter who he was talking about, they never had enough Time. Written for Inktober Day 15: Time (as a continuation of last year's Time work!)





	take all the courage you have left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'll Never Be What Is In Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312136) by [AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate). 

> Yo, go read the linked work, this is a continuation/in-depth exploration of Logan in that AU

No matter who he was talking about, they never had enough Time. 

When he was just a young Reaper, freshly dead from something he couldn’t remember, he’d made friends with this quiet boy who lived in the Temple at Delphi. They’d become fast friends, partially due to the lack of other available friends for either of them, and partially due to the fact that V was the only one who could see him. (He forgot V’s full name. It’s been too long. He isn’t sure whether that thought should scare him.) They’d had a few wonderful years before V died of illness, leaving him all alone yet again. He hadn’t had enough Time with his only friend. 

A century or so later, he met a soldier in the middle of Rome. They struck up a mild rivalry, but were still friendly with each other, having meaningful conversations and growing closer to each other. Far too soon, however, the nice Roman soldier was sent off to war outside of Rome. He never saw him again, but he ignored how much it hurt. He had been mortal, after all. With mortals, he’d never have enough Time. 

He stopped keeping track of the faces at that point, all of them blurring together under the umbrella of Not Enough Time. The little girl in Britain in the Middle Ages? Gone from the plague. The young man in Japan during the Feudal Era? Killed in a battle gone wrong. The sweet older gentleman who’d given Logan a home in the middle of North America? Died happily in his sleep while Logan kept vigil. 

(This man was the one who gave Logan his name. He kept it, even now, as a reminder that once, someone had cared about him. Once upon a time, he’d been more than just one of the last Reapers. Once upon a time, he’d had a family, but now he had none.) 

He’d given up on finding a person to care about in the mid-nineteenth century and simply moved into a small apartment alone. For the next one hundred and fifty years, he bounced around every few years, always in a small apartment, always alone. All of that changed the day he moved into a haunted apartment. 

Virgil had been sweet and sassy, bonding with Logan easily after Logan had proved he was not going to be a threat. When everyone else moved in later, he was always on Logan’s side, always reminding the others that this was Logan’s house and that they could leave whenever. Logan fell head over heels with him faster than he cared to admit but kept quiet, not wanting to scare Virgil off. They didn’t have a lot of Time anyway. Why would he shorten it? 

Roman and Patton were more stressful for Logan. Roman was loud, flirtatious, and violent, all things Logan did not approve of. Patton was sweet and stubborn and morally righteous, and he judged the hell out of Logan for his job. Logan didn’t want to take people’s souls, but Patton didn’t care. Virgil had quickly begun to dislike Patton on that front, which was a shame. In another life, they could have been friends. 

And then there was Thomas, the sweet human who managed to wrangle all of them together. He had the least amount of Time, and Logan was scared to get close to him because of it. His heart couldn’t handle being broken again. 

And then… and then Thomas came back one day, and he had all the Time in the world. Logan gasped and stood immediately, mind frantically working to figure out what had happened. People didn’t just become immortal overnight, after all. 

“I saw a necromancer, and he, um… he did a thing that erased my time of death mark?” Thomas explained as he saw Logan’s face. “So, um… I’m immortal now. I think.” 

“You… you did all of that for- for us?” Logan whispered. 

“For you especially, but yes,” Thomas nodded. “You’ve lost too many people, Logan. You’re not losing another one.” 

Logan didn’t even register launching himself forward. One moment, he was standing, shell-shocked, and the next, he was wrapped in Thomas’s embrace, sobbing into his chest. Thomas stroked his hair and soothed him, dropping a kiss into his hair at some point. 

“You… you’re not going to leave,” Logan gasped through the tears. “You’re not leaving.” 

“I’ve got a lot of Time, now,” Thomas murmured. “We’ve got all the Time in the world.” 


End file.
